


𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜.

by TheTrashMan09



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Has Feelings, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Big Dick, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Has Siblings, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Has a Cat, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Has a Sister, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sad Gay Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashMan09/pseuds/TheTrashMan09
Summary: After years of friendship, Eddie has a tingling...a feeling that maybe he's not as straight as he always thought. And his best friend was there for him, but...they needed to set out some rules.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. 𝙾𝚗𝚎

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This book contains M A T U R E themes, I am now your local government warning to say that there is drug use and sexual implications in this book, alright have a good day(:

Two boys. Two simple boys. Friends since kindergarten. It was so innocent, not like a normal friendship, it was different and so innocent. So how did it go from that innocent friendship to something so much more and so much…more complicated? Especially since there were rules.

  1. No kissing. At all. Under no circumstances should our lips meet. **Kisses on the cheeks are fine,** however, or anywhere else. But lips on lips? No. Not allowed. **Got it, Edward? No lips.**
  2. If we develop feelings, we must stop. Friendship first.
  3. Do not tell ANYONE. Got it? **You can say you hooked up with a GIRL. But not me.**
  4. Fights lead to hate sex which is good sex, **so don’t treat it like it isn’t foreplay.**
  5. **^^^ Really good sex, like seriously. Instead of fighting, we should just fuck.**
  6. If one of use gets into a relationship, we must end this. Cheating is a no go.
  7. Have fun. This is to figure out ourselves.
  8. Don’t act like a couple. I.G, not normal pet names that are reserved for the bedroom They stay in the bedroom. Cuddling without the losers? No. Holding hands? With the others is fine. **Without?**
  9. Hickeys are BELOW collar bone. Got it? Mum. Even if my “sWeAt SpOt” is above.
  10. No kissing. 



_Edward was petrified, shaking like a crack addict going through with drawls as he had to start kindergarten, but he was a year younger than most of the kids 'cause of his “amazing brains” Sonia got him pushed up early._

_Frank sighed, rubbing his young boys’ shoulders. “You ready to go?” He questioned, dropping onto his knees to get on eye level with him. “We could always leave? Y’know…have a fun day at the zoo or something, but do not tell your mother! She will have my head!” Frank forced out a laugh trying to ease his only now four-year-old._

_Before Edward could answer, someone was behind him. “Hi!” A rather squeaky voice said, gripping on the hem of his shirt giving it a quick pull._

_The young boy turned around quickly, surprised by the curly-haired boy he was met with. “Uh! Hello!” He said in surprise. “I’m Edward Kaspbrak!” He said chippy but had slowly walked back to his dad’s legs. “And you are?”_

_The boy grinned, his buckteeth pultruding through his cracked lips. “I’m Richard! But only nerds call me that, call me Richie!” He announced, extending a hand._

_Edward gave his father a weird look of “what the fuck is this walking germ doing?” But Frank gave him a little nudge of “do it, it’ll be fine” so, Edward finally wrapped his hand around the other boys rather scratched up and unclean hand, giving it a quick shake. “Alright…Richie.”_

_And it went like that, for a couple of months. They shortly became rather close. Daily play dates, weekend dinners, and sleepovers. Until one night…_

_“Edward!” Richie said quickly, shaking the small boy's arm, who was currently curled up in his bed next to him. “Edward, Edward, Edward.” He repeated, his shakes getting stronger and more aggressive in a worry to wake him up. “Edward! Up!”_

_Before the boy could think, he jumped up in his bed. “Huh?! Awake! I am awake!” He announced, turning to his best friend, the lights surprising the tired boy. “What…”_

_“Edward, come on, we need to get you home,” Maggie announced, grabbing the small boy’s body and lifting him out of bed. “Well, to mummy and daddy.”_

_Edward cocked his head. “Huh? Why?” He yawned slowly, wrapping his arms around the back of Maggie's neck to cuddle up to the older woman, slowly easing back into his sleep._

_She rubbed his back in big circles, knowing this news would practically crush the boy. “Your dad’s had to go to the hospital, we’re taking you there now.”_

_The ride was short but full of the small boy trying to cheer up his best friend with small jokes and cuddling him in the back of the car, Edward didn’t really process what was going on with his small brain and didn’t know why Richie was trying to comfort him ( **Richie didn’t even know that himself, it was more of a “Mum says it hurts Eddie so I comfort him” sort of moment.** ) _

_But then Edward suddenly knew. When he entered the room. His father was sick. The man who protected him when he was sick, scared off the monster from under his bed, allowed him extra sprinkles on his dessert was deadly ill. And that realisation was heart-shattering for the boy, he broke down crying seeing his father strapped up to machines and loud beepy things._

_“Daddy!” He shook the older man, attached to a bunch of loud contraptions. “Be healthy!”_

_Frank let out a rather muffled and choked out a laugh, looking over to his crying son, tucking one of his now messy curls behind his ears to see his beautiful brown eyes that were almost identical to his own. “I’ll be healthy sweat heart…I promise. On your name, Edward Kaspbrak, I will be better. And I will be fine. I love you, Eddie.”_

_But, he wasn’t fine._


	2. 𝚃𝚠𝚘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie tries weed for the first time due to stubbornness, and then...he gets added to the Fairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently missing Stanley Barber. !!!!!BUT T/W: HOMOPHOBIC SLUT!!!!!

_The funeral was tough for young Edward, it looked like a cliché movie. The day was dark and gloomy, the air felt like tare to the point were he swore, he couldn’t breath when they were lowering the covered casket into the ground._

_When the group of Edwards uncles started filling the hole that contained Edwards rotted father, the drops at first came slow but…then, it came down like a fountain. Making the soil yuck and mushy to support his father._

_Edward dropped his head, not being able to see his father’s memorial go to mush, but then he felt a small hand wrap around his shoulder. “Edward?” The voice questioned behind him, sounding so supportive._

_He turned his little head to view his friend, who looked at him, his eyes practically screaming “it’ll be ok,”. And before Edward could do anything, he was quickly taken into a hug. Yes, it was wet, and there expensive clothing was being soaked out by the rain. But Edward needed it. So, Richie did it._

_“Edward?” Richie pulled back, dragging the small boy under the tarp._

_“No…I don’t like Edward,” Edward mumbled, shaking his head. “I prefer…Eddie?” He questioned, that name having a loving feeling to it. As no one else really called him that but, Frank. And Eddie already missed his father more than anything._

_“Alright…got it…Eds! Eds is better!” He chimed, forcing a grin on his face._

_“Ew! No!”_

_2_

A loud thump ran through the room as Richie dropped the shorter boy on the desk, quickly averting his face into the crook of his neck. “Fuck…fuckity fuck.” Richie exhaled in a shaky breath.

Eddie jumped against the boy, looking around the room as his hands traced the back of Richie's neck. “Dumbass! That was so fucking loud…” He bit his lip making sure there was no sound of footsteps approaching the door.

Nothing.

Richie laughed, mumbling a quick “fuck,” into the boy's neck before placing a soft kiss into the flesh. Admittedly, that was Eddies most sensitive spot on his neck…but. It was shut down. “Rules! Rules! Down dog!” He cackled, slapping Richie's toned shoulders. “Come on!”

Richie rolled his eyes, sometimes rules were meant to be broken…and that was one of these sometimes. “Eds, baby. Come on…” He sighed, placing his soft lips onto Eddie's neck, sucking into the skin rougher.

Eddie let out a very…impressed groan, to say the least. “I swear-“ He was cut off quickly by fingers running down his waist and onto his barely exposed hip, digging his lanky fingers into the soft skin.

“…you swear what?” Riche pulled back, releasing on the already forming bruises that were in his sensitive hips. “Have I ever let you down prince? Cause…last I checked, nope.” He purred, soothingly, his left hand sliding up to meet Eddie's face, caressing it softly. “Plus…I know how to make you feel good.”

Eddie sighed, finally giving into Richies long time wishes to devour Eddie's neck. “Fine…only because we don’t have school tomorrow.”

“Got it toots!”

That shortly ended, with more then a couple of hickeys left all over Eddie's neck and shoulders…and over areas. But that’s not the point. But it was the normal day of hanging out with the gang. And Eddie was a bit sorer than normal, so they just went to their usual spot.

“So, so…Eddie, you got something?..” Beverly mentioned, signalling to his neck. Confusion wondering around the group.

“Hm? Oh…just, some girl…yeah,” Eddie lied, trying his best to get them to drop it. “Like, uh…the new girl.”

Stan cocked his head, looking at the boy. “Who?..”

Eddie shrugged, trying to think of a random person to add into his obvious lie. “Uh…M?..” He rambled, furrowing his eyebrows to think of something.

“Myra?! Myra Kelly?!” Mike shot up, confused. “Myra?! Seriously…”

Eddie just nodded along quickly. “Yep! Myra Kelly! She helped me with my homework and…bang! We made out.”

Stan cleared his throat, not wanting to hear more about how his friend s getting with someone. “So! Richie!” He looked down to his bag for a moment before looking back to his friend. “I got the stuff,”

Richie shot up, knocking shoulders with the two people on the sides of him. “ _Really_?” He asked with such happiness in his voice.

“Yeah, see…” He said, pulling out the rolling paper and little bag of weed, Richie snatched it out of his hands, having such bad cravings from having the problem of not smoking for about a week.

“God Stan, if I was gay…I’d totally fuck you.” He mumbled, grinning ear to ear before lapping his tongue over the padding of his thumb to roll it properly.

‘If…yeah, he isn’t gay.’ Eddie thought, watching the boy next to him who was way too happy over a hallucinogenic plant, plus the cravings were making his sex drive go off the chart so…hopefully this would slow him down.

Richie's hand fumbled through the back of his pocket searching for the almost empty lighter to spark it up, but then well…he remembered there was a certain asthmatic boy next to him.

“Hm…guess I can’t…god Eds, your precious lungs need some help.” He laughed, only meant to joke around with him…cause if he wasn’t laughing, he’d probably be a little pissed.

“My lunges don’t need help- my lunges are perfect and fine!” Eddie scoffed because…there was only one person he could think about at this moment. His mum. The woman who was so over baring and controlled everything the boy did and his asthma were one of the reasons.

Richie rolled his eyes, laughing. “Uh-huh…you’d probably choke to death if you were even around the smoke.” He tapped it on his fingers, about to put it in his bag to save for later when he was alone…but then smaller hands snatched it from his.

Eddie placed it between his lips giving Richie a very…challenging look. “Light it.” His lips shut around it, holding the paper in between his teeth to keep it there.

“Don’t want to kill you Eds.” Richie rolled his eyes, making eye contact with the boy, making sure he knows he’s serious.

Eddie scoffed, his eyes not breaking from Richie's big brown ones. “You’re not going to. Now, light it.” He said sternly.

Richie sighed, finally giving in. “Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He quickly flicked his thumb causing the dark red flame to ignite. Richie slowly leaned in to face Eddie, lighting the end to watch his face.

It. Fucking. Burned. The smoke hurt the back of his throat so bad, feeling like someone had taken a flame thrower to it. He quickly pulled it out of his mouth, coughing up anything in his mouth.

Richie was right.

But that wasn’t the point he wanted to make, his normal “protect Eddie” mindset kicked in, so he quickly leaned forward wrapping the boy in his arms, for once not caring about the blunt and pulling him onto his lap.

He used his left arm to support the boy and hold him up before quickly grabbing at his pockets with his right hand, trying to find any signs of his inhaler, the boy was choking for god sake. “Mmm fuck- where uh, where is it?” He mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows.

Eddie coughed up, rolling his head back due to a new odd feeling, he really couldn’t breathe but there was something…peaceful to it. “B-bag.” He managed to get out, luckily Mike was already searching through it.

He chucked the blue inhaler towards his friends as Richie caught it rather quickly. As if it was the blunt he placed it between Eddies soft, plump lips. Squeezing the trigger twice to give him some form of air.

“You ok?” Mike questioned, leaning over to see the boy.

Eddie just nodded, his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath, “mhmm” was all he got out, before wrapping his arms around Richie's stomach to cuddle up to him.

Richie rolled his eyes, moving his arm up to pull him closer, holding him against his shoulder to whisper in his arm. “I told you,” He laughed, his warm breath tingling against Eddie's ear.

He let out a small laugh laying back as a reaction to the funny feeling. “Shut up!” He hit the boys chest, kicking out his legs to use Richie as a pillow. “Ass!”

Richie sighed, placing a soft kiss against the boys' temple as he just squirmed around on his lap, which wasn’t a new feeling. “You should listen to me more.” Was all he said before quickly he turned back to view his friends who all looked like they had shat themselves from worry for there dear friend.

3

No one likes school. Well, most people don’t like school. The losers club wasn’t an exception. Well, they all really didn’t like school…but, it was a normal Monday, currently, 1:21 pm and two certain boys had study hall. So they did their normal thing.

“So…if two plus two is four.” Eddie laughed looking down at his note pad he took with him to every class. “What the fuck is this?!” He cackled, pointing to the little doodle Richie sketched in.

“My masterpiece, Eds.” He hummed, turning his head to view the boy next to him. “Don’t like my art?” He questioned rather mockingly. “God…your mum loves my art so much, especially my freestyle hip art-“

Before he could continue his disgusting sentence, he was cut off by a pen hitting his face. “That’s disgusting! Stop!” He shook his head, the joke running through his mind as he laughed to himself.

Eddie didn’t notice that the boy had leaned in, he leaned in much closer. His gaping lips pierced as he whispered in such a hush tone it would send a shiver down anyone’s spine. “Especially you. You never seem to mind after I pull my throbbing-“ He paused himself for suspense, sliding his hand onto the boy's exposed knee. “Well, what do I pull out?” He questioned in a sing-song tone, pulling away from the boy to watch his face.

It was currently beat red, his lips weren’t touching as he opened his mouth in surprise, and you could tell exactly what he was thinking of.

“Eds… _baby._ ” He hummed, his lanky hand slowly edging higher up his thigh. “What do I pull out?”

“Guys!” A voice said next to them, as a small newsletter like item was thrown onto the table, the boys jumped to face Mike. “Someone…someone’s uh…”

Richie looked onto the table; it was the outing book.

**Filthy faggots in reach.  
Who’s queer and who’s not. **

It was a rather…odd paper. It wasn’t school run but no one stopped them, no one could be bothered to actually stop the homophobia problem in Derry, the adults turning a blind eye to anyone.

Newly added to the list!  
1\. Phillip Jackson.  
2\. Ralph Doe.  
3\. Nickolas Hillex.  
4\. Connor Bowers.  
5\. Archie Linchon.  
6\. Eddie Kaspbrak.  
7\. Oscar Inn.

The list went on for a bit, but no one really cared about the list, unless there was a reason to be on it. Cause most of it was assumption and guessing, the only time someone cared was when it was because they were caught fooling around with another boy, wear something close to feminine or god forbid wear makeup, it had been started years ago and was so well known that it even had a nickname, the "fairy".

Richie sighed, turning to his friend. “No one will care, trust me Eds.” He sighed turning a couple of pages to the long-time list at the back. Richie was the first on the list…and it didn’t start good, but people slowly started to lose interest in him.

Eddie just nodded, not even sure himself why he was on it. “It’s really not a big deal…see! Connors on it, he’s Henry's cousin. No one’s going to care.”

Mike shook his head rather quickly. “Uh…read your reason.”

Richie cocked an eyebrow, before eyes scanning down to the paragraph, he forced out a laugh and put on his best announcer voice. “Eddie Kaspbrak or wheezy. He’s never had a girlfriend, wears those faggy little shorts and is overly affectionate with…” His voice dropped as his eyes locked onto his name.

“ _With-with…Richard Tozier…a long-time runner on the list…_ ” His heart dropped as he re-read it over and over again. “No?” He mumbled shaking his head.

Eddie could read his best friend like a book, and he could tell how panicked he was. He went to grab the boy, just to try and support him in any way but before he could Richie jumped out of his chair, mumbling a quick “fuck,” under his breath.

“I-I gotta- Fuck, I gotta go…I’ll uh, bye!” Was all he said, and with that…he was out. He just left, because in Derry being gay or showing any “bum-punching” behaviour, that was a death wish. And Richie had survived it once but who knew how worst it would get.

After school, Eddie left as fast as he could, racing over to the Tozier household to check upon him. This was the boy who had been there for him for years through his darkest time, he wanted to help Richie out.

As he practically flew up the stairs his hand was already knocking against the wooden door, way too fast and really wanting the boy to answer already.

But, when he did, and when he noticed it was Eddie standing there…he looked surprised. Apparently, he was too surprised to even say anything. Before he slammed it shut in the boys face.


	3. 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens...

It had been a week; Richie didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t avoid Eddie forever…right? No, he couldn’t, he loved Eddie way too much to the point where it was starting to get physically exhausting not to spend every day with him.

Eddie could kick him in the face onto the floor, spit on him, and then tell him that he fucked his older sister and Richie would just say “good job, at least you’re keeping it in the Tozier family”. Well, there would OBVIOUSLY be some serious jealousy issues that would definitely kill Richie within a month, but he could **NEVER** be mad at Eddie.

Wasn’t possible.

But Eddie surely didn’t see it like that. Richie turning around and practically sprinting whenever he saw him, ignoring him when he knocked on his door, and…not even coming to the weekly losers’ club hang out.

“Has anyone talked to him?..” Eddie questioned, looking around the spot that Richie definitely wasn’t at.

“Nope…I haven’t,” Mike admitted, his gaze going towards the visibly frustrated and upset boy.

Stan nodded, as everyone snapped their head to him. “Yeah actually…I’m sorry Eddie,” He mumbled. “I…I, he just needs time? You know what happened when he first got on the list…”

Eddie nodded dropping his head. “Yeah, I know…I just, is he mad at me?” Eddie questioned, feeling something like…a punch to the chest, not obviously of course, he was just upset.

They’ve been best friends for years, and Eddie always thought Richie would be there with him. No matter what. For fuck sake, Eddie has done so much with Richie he’s never done with anyone else…and yes, there’s a fucking list. A massive list full of all these different sex acts. THAT RICHIE MADE.

“He’s not, ok? You know Richie…he could never be mad at you.” Stan laughed, patting the boy's shoulder in support. “He just needs time,”

“But-“ Eddie cut himself off before he could continue, he was about to sound really fucking gay…which he knew would make it worst.

“Eddie, it’ll be fine…he’ll talk to you eventually!” Beverly grinned, giving him a quick attempt of support.

Eventually.

Eddie couldn’t do eventually.

“But I miss him?!” Eddie finally said, his voice shaking as it choked out. “I fucking- I love him, he’s my best fucking friend and he’s what?! He’s ignoring me! How the fuck- We used to talk every fucking day and I haven’t gotten even a hello from him?!”

By the end of it, his eyes were red and his bottom lip was trembling, he had been bottling up his anger for the past week and that was enough, he went to say something but the loud cry that came out of his mouth won.

“Eddie-“ Mike sighed, going to support him, but…Eddie shook his head, swatting at his hands. “No. No…you know what? He’s going to talk to me.”

With that, he was up. The boy was fast. He was already up the ladder by the time the rest of his friends got up, and none of his friends would ever be able to catch the speed demon of Eddie Kaspbrak, they could try…but they wouldn’t be able to.

Within a couple of minutes he was already jumping up Richie's porch, usually, he’d knock three times and space it out so Richie would know who it is, but this was a “fuck it” moment, just knock until he opens.

Eddie was greeted with a dark-haired boy with messy hair, large glasses and his old shirt. And before he could shut the door Eddie walked in, not letting him get stopped.

“Shit, Eds? Are you ok?” Richie questioned, processing Eddies face. “Uh…what happened?”

“What fucking happened?!” Eddie started, anger boiling. “You’ve been ignoring me for what, a week?! I didn’t even do shit! I get it! It’s fucking scary being put on the fairy but Jesus fuck Richie! I thought I meant anything more to you! I’ve literally- I’ve had your fucking dick in my mouth! Way too many fucking times!” He exclaimed, moving closer to the boy.

“Eddie- Fuck…I’m, I’m sorry…I-“ Richie sighed, looking down in embarrassment. “I didn’t want to get hurt…again.”

Eddies eyes softened quickly, noticing how badly he just chewed out his best friend. “Rich…dickhead, I know- I’m so sorry… I just, dude. You know I love you, it hurt…” He mumbled, only looking up when the boys massive arms wrapped around him.

“ I love you too…” He whispered, looking into Eddie's big brown eyes that always brought a smile to his face.

Those _perfect_ chocolate, round, adorable eyes.

His _perfect_ button nose that would go up into a snort whenever he laughed too hard.

His _perfect_ plump, glistening cherry red lips that had such a complimenting cupids bow.

His _perfect_ chubby cheeks that had adorable brown freckles all over them, all different shades of the dots.

His _perfect_ chiselled jawline, that Richie had bitten up so many times…when Eddie was feeling too rushed to care about hickeys.

Perfect.

Eddie always looked perfect. Even if he was just crying.

“Eds…” Richie mumbled, his eyes darting back and up from Eddie's lips to his enchanting eyes, that Richie could never help himself from looking into.

“Yeah?” Eddie hummed, not picking up on how Richie was practically drooling over him. “Your mum isn’t home right? Like…she didn’t hear anything I yelled?”

Richie shook his head quickly. “Everyone’s out…for _god_ knows how long.” He slowly leaned closer, ‘Richard. Earth to Richard.’ His brain shouted at him as his eyes darted down to his lips.

‘Don’t kiss him. THE FIRST RULE. FIRST FUCKING RULE. Do anything but kiss him!’ He screamed at himself, his hands slowly tracing up the boy's shoulder. Making their way into his soft curls.

‘Pull!’ And with that, his hands gripped onto the curls, anything to distract himself from breaking that life-changing rule.

Eddie's head snapped back a bit, letting out a soft “ah”, as his face scrunched up from the pain. “What the fuck was that for?..”

But…Richie didn’t answer. Why? Something was brewing in his stomach that could only be known as…excitement.

“Rich? What the fuck?..” He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. “Like…dude, I thought we just-“

“Thought it’d be hot, shut up.” Richie rolled his eyes, only now knowing that it was rather…tempting.

Eddie went silent, his eyes darting up to the boy in front of him, swallowing the already formed lump in his throat. “I’m sorry…did you just say you have hair pulling kink?”

“With hair as soft as yours how could I not?” He joked, nudging the boy with his arm, not wanting to admit the fact that he only now learnt that it was looked oh so hot and erotic because he didn’t want to kiss his best friend and fuck their relationship more than they had.

“Rich- do you actually?” He questioned, eyes bolding with confusion and what looked like interest.

Richie groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance, his cheeks flushing with red as he mumbled. “I don’t know! Not my fault you sounded hot- like damm if they're such a problem suck my dick!”

Eddie let out a small giggle, his regular cute snort following after. “If you insist.” He joked, trying to ease the tension from the usually confident boy.

After an…interesting session of the two boys usual dance and fuck, something different, but not unheard of, happened.

Eddie snuggled up to the boy next to him, mumbling along in a tired voice. “That was…different.”

“Someone missed me…” Richie whispered, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, holding him nice and close, the warmth from him being so nice and comforting.

“Fuck off- me letting you break one rule which, never gets fucking kept! Doesn’t mean I missed you…” He groaned, slapping the boy’s chest.

Richie laughed, sitting up a bit, not enough to get Eddie out of his arms, but just enough to make him whine. “We’re cuddling without the losers! _Oh no!_ Another rule! Just tell the losers that you’re totally real girlfriend Myra gave you them…how’s your head feeling though?”

Eddie whined a very low sound that came from the bottom of his throat. “I feel fine! My head just hurts a little bit!”

Eddie went to shut his eyes and snuggle up to the caring embrace of Richie's arms, but the warmth left him causing him to fall face-first into the mattress. “Ass,” He mumbled before cuddling up to the boys’ pillow.

“Told you, you missed me.” Richie hummed, shuffling around on the ground to grab his boxers and a pair of shorts. “But I’ll be right back…getting you a glass of water- Here are some whips,”

Eddie nodded, too lazy to even respond. 

Within a couple of seconds, Eddie didn’t notice anything happened, a certain someone tapped his shoulder, he just mumbled in response, cuddling up closer to the pillow that smelt oh so much like Richie.

“Eds-“ Richie went to start about how his heads going to be worst if he doesn’t take the stuff now but… Eddie looks so comfortable in happy, he couldn’t do that.

Eventually, Eddie did wake up, but yet again. He was too tired to leave. So he just laid with Richie, kissing along his jaw and neck, but Richie just fake coughed. “Eds…we should probably not talk at school or anything.”

“Huh?” Eddie said in confusion and hurt.

“Wait- No- I want to talk to you and school! Right? But like! Just make it seem like we’re not friends at school so that people don’t…suspect we’re a little bit too affectionate.” Richie said, trying his best to soften the blow.

2

“My head hurts so fucking bad…” Eddie groaned, sitting down next to Mike. “Like, fuck...”

“Get a little…interesting with a certain someone?” Mike winked, writing down a couple of notes into his book.

Eddie went completely red in the face, shaking his head quickly as the thought of what he and Richie did yesterday ran through his head. “No! W-we! We’re really not like that,”

Mike rolled his eyes, a grin ran across his face as he cackled. “Dude…we all thought you were going to get up at Richie, obviously you were with Myra.”

“Oh- yeah…Myra!” He nodded quickly.

“What?” A certain girl hummed, sitting down next to the boy. “I was just coming by…maybe you’d enjoy studying with me sometime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I don't really know if there will be a smut in this book??? Idk-


	4. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy, lust and a little bit of angry sex at the end, so be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, lost inspo to write for a little while.

"Dude, it's not a date." Eddie rolled his eyes sitting across from his friend, legs crossed as he used the thick sharpie to scribble on the boy's arm, doodling in little smiley faces.

"Mhmm," Richie sighed, watching the boy so focused on his arm, tongue poking out just through his pierced lips as he thought of all the small details. "Oh, Myra! Please, let me fuck your wet-" 

"That is- So gross," Eddie sighed, his eyes practically rolling out of his head. 

"Oh please, you won't be saying that later tonight," Richie mumbled, his tone changing as his face became visibly upset. 

"Actually, more then likely I'll be back here in your bed fucking you. Because for some reason we fuck a lot." Eddie sighed, anger bowling inside of him. "Here, see...Eddie's little bitch boy." 

Richie groaned pulling his arm away. "Fuck you,"

"You wish."

* * *

Stupid Richie. Stupid, stupid Richie. 

Those were the only thoughts going through Eddie's head as he sat next to the local girl from his school, he couldn't get his best friend out of his mind. His stupid smile, his stupid smirk that he wore when pridefully, those stupid glasses that suited his face, his fucking stupid perfect lips that made him melt when they nibbled against his earlobe. 

'Getting side tracked,' Eddie yelled at himself, his head rolling back as he looked up from the book. "So...what did you want? Like to help study with?" 

"Uh...nothing really," The girl hummed with a blush spreading along her cheeks. Looking away to avoid the boy. 

"You sure?-"

"Ok I wanted to get closer to you cause I like you!" 

"Oh..." Eddie said, freezing in his spot, eyes shooting wide. He was not used to this. At all. No one had ever liked him before in his life, literally no one. Not even Richie liked him in that way...so he did the only thing he knew he could do. "Uh, do you want to kiss?"

* * *

How did that...eventful thing end? Well, bad. Myra was a very sloppy kisser, she wasn't gentle, she didn't try, and she just kept on...trailing? Like she was just trying to get into his pants.

So, he was pissed. 

His fist pounded against the wooden door, anger seeping through him.

"Hey," Richie laughed, opening the door in only his normal sweat pants. 

"Your parents still out?"

"Yep,"

"We're fucking. Right now."

"Bad date?"

"Yep," 

Eddie shoved the boy back, moving past him up to his room. 

Richie knew this was going to be a good night, when Eddie was pissed literally no one could stop him. Not even god itself could. He made his way up to the other boys' room, Richie quickly following behind him as he quickly got in, chucking off his own shirt and shorts before Richie could even shut the door. 

"You're fine with this? Right?" He questioned, turning to view the boy while only in his boxers.

"Definitely, angry Eddie is a whole new world of kinks."

Usually, a joke like that would at least somewhat pause Eddie...but nope. Nothing could stop him in this moment. 

"Ok, take off your clothes and get on the bed then." 

Richie did as told, leaning back against his hard headbored...another part on his body being hard aswell. 

Eddie practically jumped on the boy, slipping down onto the boys lap, just pressing against his...area.

"I hate you so fucking much." Eddie groaned, sitting up to slide down on something he's done so many times.

"You really don't," Richie hummed, placing his bigger hands ont he boys hips, holding him as he guided down. 

"I do, you asshole. You're such a fucking ass- Ah fuck-" 

"...Speaking of assholes." 

"Fuck off and just- fuck me already you fucking dickhead." Eddie hissed, supporting his hands on the boys shoulders as he threw his head back, feeling the burn of rawr, unlubed and rather...dry, anal. 

"I- why is it when your mad you practically feel nothing?"

"Fucks me, now maybe if you didn't have your head up your fucking ass you could be doing that!" 

And just like that, he did it. He started pushing in and out of the boy as he could. 

And yeah, it felt nice. Really nice, to Richie and when the pain started lessening fuck it felt like heaven on earth to Eddie.

And then... "Hey Richie we're- Oh my fucking god?!" 


End file.
